random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Entire Bunker Storyline
One day, CCs and Cream found a mystic pocket watch that can manipulate time itself. He then shows it to RIBz, a secret group of four people. All of a sudden, the pocket watch activated all by itself and sent the four all over the past, present, and future. When they got to the future, they saw what has happened to America. Surprised and shocked, they go back to their own time and warn everyone what will happen, but everyone didn't believe them, even smashing the pocket watch in the process. Because everyone didn't believe them, RIBz then seek out who was gonna plunge America into a heaping pot of nightmares and why. They kept on searching and searching and searching until they found out who was the victim. As it turns out, it was the evil autotuning Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber was gonna plunge America into a death pit because his fame was plummeting down.....in America. Justin Bieber notices them and chases after them, but lets them go as he could use them as a "plot device". Days later, RIBz then prepared for America's doomsday. RIBz then split up and tried to warn everyone of what will happen, but they fail to reach them again. Meanwhile, Justin Bieber rounds up a group of teens from It's a Laugh Productions as the teens themselves are also worrying about their autotuning fame. Together, they called themselves the Autotunerz. Without warning, the Autotunerz start attacking America and thanks America for not listening to RIBz. America was in its doomsday and everyone was panicking. RIBz and a few other group of people looked for shelter during the attack. It was a long battle and America was itself a nightmare. Few days later, everything stopped. America was a total barren wasteland now. RIBz and the others started to look for good shelter. Nothing was in sight. They all thought they should've died because there's practically nothing anymore. When all hope was lost, they suddenly found something peculiar. When they got closer to it, it was a place. A very big place full of fictional cartoon characters. The fictional characters welcomed the humans in and together, they formed the Bunker. It has been several days and everything was going just peacefully. That was until it is revealed that the Autotunerz were still alive. When the Bunker finds out about this, they wanted to get rid of the Autotunerz. With more variety of power than they have before, they set out on missions to spy and destroy the Autotunerz once and for all. One day, the Autotunerz have successfully blown up the Bunker after winning a fight between them. Luckily, Phineas has constructed a spaceship on which the Bunker travels on, but crashes onto an asteroid. On that asteroid, the Bunker then builds the Bunker 2.0, a highly advanced version of the Bunker. Just as things were gonna be good, the Autotunerz follow them, seeking for revenge. Sometime later, the Autotunerz have struck a deal with the Bunker that whoever wins the certain fight they were in right now, gets to have their way. The Bunker won, but the Autotunerz suddenly plunge the Bunker back down to the now completely wasted-Earth on a deserted island. The Autotunerz themselves, though, accidentally sends themselves down there too. Now everyone had to live with their closest enemies on the same island. TBA Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker